reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah
Deputy Jonah is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, Deputy Jonah is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" of the Outfitter. Background Jonah is a young deputy under Marshal Johnson's command in the town of Armadillo. He is portrayed as dim-witted, unkempt and belligerent. He wears a faded red shirt and black vest along with a bowler hat. He has a strong southern accent, though he insists to be of Irish heritage. Interactions Red Dead Redemption Jonah is first seen by John Marston snoring in a jail cell bed. When Marston tells Jonah that he is from Fort Mercer, Jonah thinks he is a Williamson Gang member and pulls a gun on Marston. An accident is only prevented when Marshal Johnson arrives and calms Jonah down. Throughout the missions Jonah and Marston initially dislike each other but appear to be neutral by the end of the first chapter. Jonah appears to be friends with the other deputy Eli and are often paired up. His last appearance in the game is Eli and him kicking and spitting on a Williamson Gang member after the battle for Fort Mercer is completed. Undead Nightmare He appears in the side-mission "Dinner For Two". Marshal Johnson explains that he sent Jonah and Eli out into town, likely to watch over the survivors. Unfortunately, it would seem Eli became infected before turning on Jonah, devouring him. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "Political Realities in Armadillo" * "Justice in Pike's Basin" * "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" * "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" * "The Assault on Fort Mercer" ;Undead Nightmare * "Dinner for Two" Quotes Multiplayer *''"Wha'chu waitin' for, chowder-head?"'' *''"You're messing with the wrong lawman!"'' *''"I don't care how many of you there are!"'' *''"This ain't gonna end well for you!"'' *''"Who wants it next?"'' *''"You bastards ready to die?"'' *''"You're wolf meat, you hear me?"'' Trivia *In the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer", after cleansing the fort of outlaws and regrouping with Marshal Johnson, Jonah can be seen doing the same tricks with his revolver that the player's character does after being the top scorer in a competitive match. *Jonah's clothes bear something of a resemblance to the U.S. Marshal Outfit except dirtier and with a red shirt. *In the mission, "Justice in Pike's Basin", the player has a choice to follow Leigh Johnson or Jonah and Eli. If the player chooses to follow the deputies, Jonah appears more friendly to John. He is also heard shouting "Marston got one!". *Despite his skinny frame, he is very strong, able to carry a tied up Norman Deek on his shoulder with no problem. *In Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane, Jonah proclaims to be of Irish descent, to which John doubts highly. Gallery File:jonah1.jpg Multi114.png|Jonah as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. Rdr jonah.jpg|Jonah standing in a holding cell Jonah Riding Deek.jpg|Jonah taunting Norman Deek by riding him as though he were livestock. Jonah At Fort Mercer.jpg|Jonah during The Assault on Fort Mercer. Jonah Cattlemen Revolver.jpg|Jonah threatening John Marston Johah and Eli.jpg|Jonah and Eli File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer07.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer35.jpg RDR Screenshot 2017-03-19 09-24-41.png Related Content de:Jonah es:Jonah Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption